The Beautiful People
by Nymphony
Summary: Life's tough when you wake up craving bloody meat. It's tougher when you break the heel of your 300 dollar Manolo's. A clichéd mix of vampires, fashion, and danger has Hermione fighting for her life, pride, and maybe.. Love? OOC, HGxLL AU On hold, sorry
1. Appeasement

**The Beautiful People.**

_A/N_

Heyyy fellow readers! Up front, I want to say that this is a very evolving AU story. It hasn't quite turned out the way I first intended it to, but I'm not quite disappointed in it. Yet. I'm hoping that this will lead somewhere. And I'm hoping to get some reviews, of course. I just wanna know how I am doing, if the characters feel human, if it doesn't flow, that sort of thing.

This fic is rated M for adult themes, language, and situations. Oh, and this story is an AU FEMSLASH among other things. So if you don't like, don't read. It's as easy as pie!

**Disclaimer:** I'm not sure why anyone would even TRY to claim Harry Potter on a FAN fiction website, but I'm guessing it has happened so… I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!! Thank you.

The brunette girl padded her way into her bathroom, her eyes sore and dry from the crying that happened the night before. Lately, she had been waking up in the middle of the night, her stomach aching with hunger. No matter what she had tried, neither food nor drink curbed the pain. Eventually, she would just lie down, cry, and wait in agony for it to end. Except for last night. After ravaging the fridge, hoping for a miracle, she came across some raw steak her mom had left in the fridge. She grabbed it without thinking and started to tear at the blood red meat, devouring it instantly. The hunger was satisfied, but her mind reeled. It was gross and animalistic and it had felt so... good. She had lain in her bed, fully awake for the rest of the night, tears pouring out down her face.

Peering into the mirror, she poked and prodded at the purple circles surrounding the eyes, marring her otherwise beautiful face. Like all girls, she thought of her self as plain or less than so, but in reality her honey eyes and golden brown hair were stunning with her porcelain skin. Instead of looking normal, she tended to have a more exotic look. Smearing concealer on the bags, she proceeded with her daily routine. When done, she walked into the kitchen wearing her torn and frayed black leggings (which cost more than some phone plans), a mini denim skirt from Michael Kors and a huge, off the shoulder shirt with large colored die placed on it. Grabbing her normal breakfast, she paused to look at the paper on the table.

Hermione Granger, of the famed Granger household, picked up The Daily Prophet, brief looked through it, and tossed it away. The Prophet was useless for any of the information that would affect her teen life. What she needed was a good gossip column to keep up with the information that could make or break her life. She snorted, ever since she had been accepted into Hogwarts: School for the Blessed, her life had become a never ending struggle to keep face and not embarrass herself. God, she hated most of the social games she had to play. Glancing at the clock, she gulped the rest of her juice and headed off to school.

The throng of students outside of Hogwarts was full of expensive cell phones, Blue Cult jeans, and unnecessary Manolo heels. Apparently there used to be a dress code here years ago, but obviously that was long forgotten. Getting out of her '87 mustang convertible, and ignoring jealous and admiring glances, Hermione made her way over to her usual clique stationed at edge of the Dumbledore memorial fountain. They looked the part of the 'it' crowd they were, all of them gorgeous and perfect. They were also the richest kids in school. It did seem like with money came beauty at Hogwarts. Steeling herself for another long day, she smiled and sat down next to her best friends, Harry and Luna Potter. Harry and Luna had become Hermione's friends ever since they came to Hogwarts with a scholarship Harry had won by doing some miracle over in Britain. But a scholarship doesn't buy you respect from your peers, and the Potter siblings found friends in short supply. Not to say they were poor, or course not. Apparently the Potter name was huge in England thanks to his business tycoon of a father, but most rich kids have an ingrained sense of exclusion for newcomers. So the Potter twins were constantly ousted, until Hermione took them under her wing. They had risen in popularity almost immediately and became actual friends with many of Hermione's group. They now spent most of their afternoons at Hermione's practically empty condo reading through magazines, Internet shopping, or just playing video games. Looking across the group, she gave a sly glance towards Luna. She was a peculiarly beautiful girl, with wide, dreamy blue eyes, wavy golden hair, and an impeccable taste for less mainstream fashion. Her looks were a complete opposite from Harry's messy black hair, green eyes, and cosmopolitan metrosexual type look. Hermione envied Luna's beauty greatly; The brown hair, brown eyes Hermione possessed were annoyingly common. She and Luna connected on a different level then most. The complimented each others personalities exceedingly well and it was almost as if they were made to be best friends. Dragged out of her thoughts by a drawling voice, she struggled pay attention.

"And then she said, 'Well you've seen more ass than a public toilet!'"

Draco Malfoy was the notorious bad boy of Hogwarts. But no matter what the trouble he got in, it was never in the next days tabloids. Ah, to be rich and famous. His family was one of the richest and oldest here in Brooklyn, and that apparently meant he could do anything he wanted. But not only was he rich, but he was voted as the sexiest man at Hogwarts with his platinum hair and steel eyes. Everyone laughed at his joke, as was polite. His fan club of Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson, were laughing the hardest. They also were the most despicable people Hermione had ever met, not that she'd tell them to their face. Pansy Parkinson's family was similar to Draco's, rich and powerful. She was a huge gossip, like Lavender. Except Pansy used her sly tongue to screw other people out of their popularity among other things. She had her own hierarchy of girls at Hogwarts, and she reined complete control. Nott was just an idiot, trying to scrape his own power off of Draco's aftermath. It was pathetic. The others in the group we're Blaise Zabini, and the Weasley family. Blaise was another sexy man at Hogwarts. The Zabini family had come here from Italy two years ago and quickly took up the fashion scene. His mother was a couture designer, rapidly growing in fame. Blaise was another one of Draco's crew, but it seemed Draco payed more attention to Blaise than the others. It was rumored that Blaise beat the crap out of Draco, but Hermione felt it was more that if he couldn't lord over Blaise, then he was going to make them both look good. Ginny, Ron, Fred and George (the latter two were twins) were only 4 of the Weasley family. They were as old, and as true as other of the high society's families, but still they were looked down upon for their mother's promiscuity. None of the father's traits were displayed in the children; they all were endowed with red hair, blue eyes, and freckles thicker than paste. Their integrity varied from each one, though none Hermione could said were as morally awful as Pansy.  


The group continued conversing amongst each other, looking the part of the rich and famous, and Luna walked over to sit next to Hermione. Luna leaned over to speak into Hermione's ear,

"Draco wouldn't know his ass from a hole in the ground, eh?"

The giggle the escaped Hermione's lips, but was quickly squashed. Luna continued,

"Let's blow this joint, I would like to get a muffin from the cafeteria before class."

Hermione nodded, and they stood up and left. Harry, who noticed, gave a small knowing smile and then turned back to his lacrosse conversation with Ron.

The first bell rang, and students either raced or leisurely made their ways to class. First on Hermione's schedule was English, which happened to be her favorite. Actually, Hermione loved every class she had ever taken. She was the hugest nerd she knew, and it was almost embarrassing. Nerds weren't supposed to shop at Neiman Marcus. Once the second bell had rung, Hermione was already halfway through the warm up and the teacher flowed into the room. It was funny how all the teachers seemed to glide or flow with each and everything they did. A lot of the seniors did as well. Hermione figured it was some physical class you took your senior year. A loud shriek of laughter and other hearty guffaws announced the presence of the Malfoy Brigade. As Pansy burst into the room, hanging on Draco like a sick, pathetic puppy, Hermione glanced up. Draco Malfoy was the epitome of sex. At least, that's what most girls at Hogwarts thought. He donned his usual fashionably destroyed gray jeans, black wife beater, and worn leather jacket. While he dressed nice, Hermione could never see what attraction could be found from his pointy, rat face, and gelled back blond hair. As far as she was concerned, hair gel was created so as to determine assholes from a distance. And it correctly identified Malfoy.

"So good of you to take time out of your busy schedule to actually come to class, Draco, please take your seat." said a slightly perturbed Madam Hooch. The English teacher was not fond of Draco, and she let it be known as subtly as she could to avoid trouble. The boy in question just smirked and plopped himself into the chair behind Hermione, with the fan club following glaring nasty stares at Hooch.

The lesson was going by smoothly until Hermione felt a pencil jab into her back. She stiffened slightly, but ignored it otherwise, provoking Malfoy never ended well for her. Which was unfortunate because Hermione's heritage outranked his. Funny how the male always wins, right?

Not liking being ignored, Draco leaned over to whisper in Hermione's ear,

"Playing hard to get, Granger? It's not an endearing quality for women such as yourself."

His voice so close to her face made her shiver in disgust. He however took it for pleasure and chuckled. "Aw, Little Miss Prude can't help but succumb to the Malfoy touch. How about you and me ditch the class and make a little magic happen?"

She turned to face him with a smile and replied, "Eat shit and die, you chauvinistic pig. You and your 'little' magic can go somewhere by yourself." His face twisted into a nasty sneer. No one refused a Malfoy. Not even a Granger.

"You'll pay for that, bitch. You're gonna want to watch your back now that your bleeding heart of a Dad can't save you."

Her hand clenched her pencil so hard that it broke in four pieces. Taking a deep breath and schooling her face into blankness, she turned around to face her desk. Draco's remark hurt, and he knew it. A wicked chuckle escaped his lips as he leaned back, satisfied with his work. Hermione was loosing the fight to stay calm. The pencil in her hand (not that she had yet noticed) was starting to burn and smoke. It was the somewhat dettached feeling of pain in her hand that brought her back to reality. Hermione jerked her hand back, leaving the burnt pieces of pencil on the desk. Luckily for Hermione, no one apart from Hooch saw what happened. The elder woman made her way quickly to the angry and confused girl's desk and asked her to get some water and to see her after class. Hermione could barely nod, still shocked by the pencil.

The rest of class raced by, and Hermione was still sitting when Hooch approached her again.

"Ms. Granger, I'm sure you have many questions," Hermione opened her mouth but closed it at the look in the woman's eye, "But if you would please hold them until tomorrow. Tomorrow morning, certain students will be delivered letters contain important information concerning your further education. In light of what happened today in class, I will be giving your letter now. No doubt, you have some idea already that something is changing with yourself, and everything will be answered tomorrow." she finished.

Sparking more questions than answering, Madam Hooch handed a thick parchment envelope with a emerald green stamp over and Hermione took it. Pondering what lay inside the envelope and how it would give her answers, she walked out of the room. About to open it, she was stopped outside by a bored looking Pansy. Not knowing what she wanted, Hermione tucked away the letter and greeted the other girl.

"Hey Pansy, what's up?"

"Nothing. Listen, I'm having a party at that new nightclub down the block, Alchemy, and you're going to be there. I'm having girls over beforehand for primping, so if you're smart you'll be there."

The thing with Pansy was that she loved having a group of girls who were either uglier than she, or accentuated her own dark looks. With her straight black hair and vivid blue eyes, it wasn't like she needed other girls to make her prettier. It was very detrimental to a girl's health to compare their bodies to hers. It was definitely safer to stay on Pansy's good side.

"Yeah, Pansy, I wouldn't miss it. What time should I be over?"

"Be there at 6. By the way, I don't want the Party Pooping Potters there. The club is exclusive, it's not like they'd be let in anyways."

Hermione's heart fell. She hated how they were treated, and it didn't help that Luna snubbed Pansy by not going on that shopping trip to fix Luna's 'it's-not-okay-to-look-cheap-if-you-didn't-actually-spend-500-on-the-jeans' wardrobe. Luna gave Pansy just the right fuel to start the fire, and how Pansy enjoyed the flames. Harry wasn't so bad with Pansy; he dressed well enough, was gorgeous, and didn't put up a resistance to Pansy's come ons. But if one Potter wouldn't go, the other wouldn't go either. If the girl infront of her was not Pansy Parkinson, she may have protested at the exclusion. But appeasing Pansy is so much more pleasant then fighting with her. And Hermione was a coward.

"Whatever, I'll be there." Hermione was the perfect image of nonchalance.

_A/N again_

I know this story REALLY hasn't gotten very far, but just wait. I'm thinking that the story may have a lot of side plots/conflicts which may take a good bit of foreshadowing and background information.

Thanks!


	2. Discolored Eyes

A/N Hello! This chapter is a bit shorter than others, but I just wanted to get a few points out of the way before the real action starts happening in Chapter 3. So the usual.

I disclaim Harry Potter.

This is FEMSLASH which is FEMALE to FEMALE. THESE CHARACTERS ARE SAPPHISTS!

The following sotry has been rated M.

Pansy grinned wickedly at the girl who's life she was ruining. It gave her such joy to control her surroundings, and if something didn't fall her way, she'd make it happen. At Hogwarts, Pansy was the law. The petite, timid girl in front of her had tried to make a move on Draco, and now she had to pay. Not that this was an incredibly heinous offence (their were girls on a waiting list to get into Draco's pants), but this girl obviously did not know who Pansy Parkinson was. Besides, she was an easy target and Pansy wanted to hear someone cry. It would be a good end to a good school day. So now there were photos taped all over the hallways, of the brunette eating out another girl. Of course, it was photo-shopped, but the students at Hogwarts loved a scandal more than they loved the truth. Pansy tuned out the girls pathetic tears of forgiveness, and just walked away. The damage was done, and Pansy reaped the benefits.

Walking out the doors, she looked around for Draco and his Porsche convertible who would be waiting for her. She saw him and gave a seductive smile, stalking towards the car. She opened the door and got in, he smirked and zoomed off, burning more rubber than necessary. Her hand inched over and grabbed his crotch while she whispered promises of x rated pleasures. Maybe she'd have a quickie before her party. Or maybe not.

Pansy and Draco's relationship was a complex one. For starters, they weren't even dating. They just screwed around, and when the need came, they'd screw together. The confusion of their status as a couple played right into their hands, however. Guys wanted Pansy more because she was good enough that Draco kept being with her. Draco was more of a late night stand man. Draco would get sympathy from other girls who knew Pansy was a bitch and the guys respected him because Pansy was very picky. Sometimes they would even play fight, so as to get attention. The good thing about being Pansy or Draco was that no one questioned you. And that they knew they had each other. Deep down, they were in love. 1000 leagues under the sea down.

Draco grew harder under her hand, shifted the gear, and turned onto the highway for a 'Pansy Detour' as he called it. He tilted his seat back slightly as Pansy used her diligent fingers to quickly unzip his pants and pull him out to stroke. The rushing air from the open top and the girls ministration had him rock hard in moments. She leaned over and licked the tip of his impressively sized cock, before taking his head head in her wet cavern, sucking lightly. Draco groaned slightly and reached under body to shift gears 'accidentally' brushing her hardening nipples. She moaned, and then began to bob and slurp up and down, licking, sucking and swirling her tongue. She reached further into his pants to lightly cup his balls. She increased her pace, and his hips started bucking, shoving himself further in. Pansy responded by opening her throat and humming slightly, allowing him to shove as deep as he wanted. "Oh jeez, pans" he breathed and thrust deeply into her throat. She gagged and the feel of the throat tightening around him pushed him over the edge. She milked him out and then pulled away, a trail of cum/saliva drawing back with her. He looked over at her as she licked her lips and zipped his jean back up.

"You're still the best blow job I've had, Pans."

"Damn straight. If by some miracle that changes, you tell me who so I can rip her pretty lips off."

"But darling, who says it's a she?"

"Now now dearest, don't go insulting my intelligence. Blaise has been trying to put his cock in one of your orifices since freshman year, and you still haven't agreed."

"Touche. I've never been one for canal pals. Besides, you're too good of a lay to let go."

Pansy slapped his arm playfully. There was something about him that could bring out the closest thing to a romantic in her. They drove back home in peace.

Luna was stretched out on Hermione's bed, languidly flipping though a magazine filled with emaciated Prada blonds, and Calvin Klein perfumes. She had come over to Hermion'es condo only to find her in the shower. She decided to wait and tried to distract herself with magazines, but to no avail. The images of Hermione lathering up in the steamy shower kept drifting though Luna's mind. It was unfortunate to have a crush that was not reciprocated. It was worse when the crush had turned to love and the friend was female. It had began the day Hermione approached them during lunch. At first, Luna thought that the offer for friendship was a cruel joke being played by one of the most popular girls in school. But it turned out it wasn't, and Luna gladly accepted the friendship of the gorgeous 'it' girl.

italicFlashback

Pondering the contents of her sandwich, Luna chewed slowly, barely listening to whatever her brother rambled on about. It was most likely something she was NOT interested in, like sports. Her and Harry were complete opposites like their hair, but they did have one thing in common. They were both into girls. That was a secret she had indulged Harry in last year. Still engrossed with her sandwich, she was startled back to reality at a sharp jab to her side.

"Don't look now, but here comes Malibu Barbie."

Of course, Luna turned around and looked for the girl in question and her eyes widened. She had seen beautiful girls before, but never one like this girl. It had something to do with the way she made the Blue Cult jeans look punk-y rather than preppy, or the fact that she made the brown hair/brown eyes combo look exotic. Seeing that they had noticed her, the girl gave a small smile, and it blew Luna's mind. This had never happened to her, especially not with a girl so out of her league. She sat down at their table, and began to talk.

"Hey, I see you guys are new here. My names Hermione Granger."

Both Potters were silent.

"Jeez, guys I'm not gonna bite! I just came by to say hello and to welcome you to our school. How've things been for you?"

She seemed genuine enough, enough that Harry began to speak. Luna was still a little shell shocked and suspicious,

"My name's Harry, and so far, so good. I'm guessing the people here don't like newcomers very much though, haha."

Hermione gave an apologetic grin, "It's a.. mannerism I think we pick up. But you haven't said anything yet, are you two related?"

Not knowing she was being spoken too, Luna glanced off in the distance.

"Helllo..? Are you in there?" Hermione waved a hand in front of Luna's dazed face, and the girl almost jumped.

"I- uh-I'm- what?"

The brunette threw her head back and gave a small laugh, "I was just questioning your relationship to Harry."

All intelligent conversation had left Luna's brain for the moment, so she tried to settle for simple answers. No further embarrassment needed. "Oh, I'm Luna, his twin."

At this, the other girls eyebrow raised, no doubt noticing the color difference between them.

"We're fraternal, but don't ask how this," Harry answered, waving his hand in the direction of his and Luna's hair, "ever happened. We're pretty sure Luna's the love child."

A punch in the arm left Harry aching and Luna rubbing her fist.

"Sorry about him, he's delusional." Luna's smile widened as Hermione laughed hard.

"Haha, alright, well if you ever need anything you can just ask me. Oh and a tip?" her voice dropped conspiratorially, "Absolutely do not get on Pansy Parkinson's bad side." And with that, she jaunted off leaving a gaping Luna, and Harry laughing at Luna's dumbfounded look.

End Flashback /italic

The door opened, and Luna kept her eyes trained at the crease of the magazine she was holding.

"Oh! Hey Luna, you should have knocked or something. Haha! I may have come out naked!"

Luna's cheeks tinged a slight pink and just laughed along with the towelled girl.

"Yeah, haha I was just wondering if you wanted to go to a concert tonight. I heard some really good bands will be there."

When Hermione didn't answer, Luna glanced over to see her rifling through her closet, keeping her back to Luna at all times.

"Hermione?"

"Oh.. Yeah.. Well Pansy's having this party tonight at Alchemy, and I was invited.." Hermione turned around still clutching her towel and biting her lip. Luna's eyes narrowed as she spit back, "And I wasn't."

"Well, I mean, you know how Pansy is! She can be such a-"

"Royal bitch, I know. It's whatever, not like I care what skanks like her say."

"Luna-"

"No, Hermione, it's fine. You go get shitfaced and table dance or whatever, and I will go to that concert downtown. It sounds more fun than a stupid party anyways." And with that, Luna left the room leaving Hermione with unshed tears.

Harry was sipping on his coffee as his Helio Ocean vibrated violently on the table. Getting condescending stares from the other patrons at the Internet cafe, he picked it up quickly to see a text message from Hermione.

HEY, R U THERE? U BETTR B

He paused before responding. Hermione never used shorthand unless she was in trouble or upset.

YES, WHAT'S UP?

I SCREWED UP WITH LUNA.

WHAT ABOUT?

PANSY. JUST DO ME A FAVOR, CONVINCE LUNA 2 GO 2 CLUB WHATEVA U HAV 2. I WANNA MAKE IT UP 2 HER.

Aha, that was why. Luna was jealous.

AHA, WILL DO. C U L8R GIRL.

:)

Harry set down his mobile device, and waited for Luna to meet him at Starbucks. It didn't take long for the young woman to get there. She stormed in, and threw herself in her chair, her eyebrows clenched together so tight she had a unibrow, and huffing slightly. Part of Harry wanted to laugh, and the other part wanted to hold her. He knew she put up with a lot of crap with Hermione. The girl was naively clueless to Luna's affections, but for now that was probably a good thing. Being a homosexual was no disease, but most people seemed to shy away from it and ostracize individuals as if it was leprosy. His poor sister had enough of that at the last school they attended, and her secret had stayed under wraps so far at Hogwarts. Hell, no one knew apart from him. Luna had been keeping herself entirely celibate since she met Hermione. Which for Luna, was quite a feat.

"What's wrong? Did 'The L Word' get cancelled or something?"

The glare that Luna gave could've made Hitler cry. "No, you dipshit. I just can't believe she'd do that to me! I am way more a friend than Pansy is!"

"...and I still have no clue what happened. But I assume 'she' is Hermione?"

Luna sighed and rubbed her temples. "Yes, it was Hermione. She got invited to some 'awesome' shindig by Pansy, and of course, I was not invited," she sniffed, "Not that matters, but why would Hermione ditch me like this?!"

"Did she?"

"Did she what?" she snapped.

"Did she really ditch you? You guys didn't have any plans for tonight, at least none that you told me about."

"Get off your omniscent high horse. I don't tell you everything."

"Ah, but when it involves Hermione you do."

Luna stared at Harry, silently fuming. He was right, and she knew it. She was completely overreacting, but she would never admit that to her brother. Harry watched her carefully, and decided that the best course of action would be for him to let her think SHE came up with the club idea.

"Luna.. I know you're jealous-" Her eyes flared and he raised his hand, "Ah uh, wait till I'm done. I know your jealous I can see that, but you can't just run around yelling at everyone else about your problems. You need to be pro-active about it. How do you EVER expect to put the moves on Hermione if you run away each time you have an opportunity."

"What do you MEAN opportunity?! She always takes my opportunity AWAY! Like tonight!" she huffed again, "I had a perfect concert to go to, and she turned my down for a social orgy!"

"Go with the flow, Luna."

"What the hell do you mean?"

Harry put his face in his hands and said, "Ugh, you can be so dense sometimes! The club itself is not Pansy's. Even though she's having a party, it's still open to the high class public..."

Comprehension dawned on her face, "I'm a part of the high class public! I could go there, and steal Hermione away! Oh I can just see it now... Hermione dancing with some dude, and I'll just slip in and.."

Her eyes sort of zoned out, no doubt think about a hot, dancing Hermione. Harry let her fantasize for a moment, taking a cigarette break. He pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and took a drag. His eyes closed for a brief moment of bliss, until he snapped back to reality when he realized his jack was gone. Luna had stolen it and began puffing on it like a fiend.

"I thought you didn't smoke?" Harry asked with an amused grin on his face.

"I thought you didn't smoke." She shot back. He shrugged and replied,

"So what are you going to wear?"

Her face went from smile to frown in less than half a second. Harry chuckled

"I see. We're going shopping."

A/N

Hopefully you won't have to wait too long for the next chappie. It'll really depend on the finals I have now and my motivation. But thanks for reading!


	3. Michael

I disclaim the Harry Potter series to JK Rowling.

Pansy gave a little twirl in the mirror as the sales associate emitted properly placed compliments and butt kissery. The frown she already had deepened as she looked.

"Goddamn. My ass looks fat. Ginny," she twirled around to one of the other girls on the pre-partying trip, "Does this make my ass look huge?"

"Oh no, you look fabulous Pansy! Everything looks great on you. That blue really compliments..." she gushed off words of praise. Pansy grimaced and waved her hand dismissively.

"You're such a liar, Weasley. It's not becoming of you." Turning the associate she said, "This will not do at all. None of what you picked is worth shit. Do you know who I am? My father probably makes in an hour what you make in an entire year. Maybe you should just quit before they fire you. Come on, girls!"

And she pranced out the door, leaving the worker embarrassed and a bright color of magenta. Ginny, cut down from Pansy's comment, knew she had to do something to get back in good her good graces, so she spent the entire rest of the shopping trip spewing off ideas of where to shop, and her opinions of the 'freaks' they passed by in the mall. All of this did nothing but make Pansy push her away more, and by the end, the red headed girl was on the verge of tears. Hermione felt bad for the poor thing and was about to go comfort her when an arm linked through hers and Pansy pulled her attention away.

"So sweets, who's your date for the evening?"

"Oh, no one." after seeing the expecting stare Pansy was giving her she added, "I just wanted to keep my options open."

The black haired girl let out a bark of laughter, and they continued to shop among the couture stores.

"It's a good thing your bathroom is so huge, Pans, or we'd never fit!"

Of course this statement was a huge exaggeration, Pansy's bathroom could have fit two fully grown elephants and still have enough room for actual bathroom appliances. The five girls who 

accompanied Pansy to the mall were spread out along the wall length mirror, plucking and primping, puckering and 'Pansy-ing'. Or at least that's what Hermione called sucking up to Pansy and asking her opinion on everything they were doing. In return for her advice, the girls would fawn and admire her, giving Pansy the attention she needed. The girl loved the attention, she expected it. And she gets what she wants. Hermione was not a fawner. She'd go along with Pansy's plans, but never would she fawn. Perhaps that was why she never to get dropped like the others in Pansy's circle. That, or she wouldn't give into the drama that is named Parkinson.

Hermione was just leaning over to the mirror to get a better view of her face when the she-devil jaunted over and sat on the counter next to her. The other girls tried to casually move closer to her, and she rolled her eyes. Not looking up, Hermione used her lash curler as she spoke.

"What's up?"

"I was just thinking how drab your hair can get when it's the same all the time, so I'm just gonna do it for you."

Pansy, ever the blunt one, grabbed a brush and began working on it like a fiend. Luckily Hermione moved the curler away in time so her eyes couldn't be ripped off by her rough brushing. She could see Ginny's and the other females eyes flare in jealousy, but she ignored it.

"Pansy.." Daphne Greengrass moved closer, "Could you do something with my hair? It's dreadfully drab as well." She made an act of looking in the mirror and plucking her hair.

"Of course it's drab, especially when Hermione and I are in the room to compare too. No, I won't do anything with your hair there's no hope for it." And seeing the look on Daphne's face she continued, "Now go put mascara on the other eye, you look like that dude from A Clockwork Orange."

Hermione couldn't help but to add, "His name was Alex."

Pansy gave her a hard glance but then turned back to Daphne.

"Yeah whatever, I just meant that you look absolutely ridiculous."

Blushing in shame, the girl dutifully turned back to the mirror. Ginny seeing her chance moved next to Hermione and began to play with her hair until Pansy bumped her out the way. While Hermione felt bad for what Pansy did to them, she also knew that they forced themselves to be her. Being popular was more important than their mental health.

"What are you wearing this evening?" Pansy asked casually.

"Jeans and a red top, why?"

"Just curious really." Pansy was never curious, she was probably finding out if her outfit would reign supreme for the night. She'd throw a huge fit if her outfit wasn't the best.

After Hermiones hair was pulled into a loose looking bun with tendrils strategically placed and everyone was satisfied with their make up, they entered Pansy's kitchen. Pansy still lived with her parents, but she was given an entire floor to herself. Hermione grabbed a stool and pulled herself up to the island table, and everyone else followed suit. Pansy walked over to the fridge, peered inside and asked if anyone wanted anything. Pansy could eat everything she wanted, and not gain weight.

Everyone asked for a Special K bar but Hermione declined.

"I haven't been hungry lately." she explained. She heard Ginny whispering loudly to a blond next to her about how fashionable anorexia was.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but didn't comment. She did eat. She just ate raw filet mignon at 4 in the morning. Pansy just nodded, and came back to the table.

"So, I figure we'll head to the club around 10:30ish. Everyone will already be there and I can make my fashionably late entrance. Lots of people will be there, at least everyone who matters will be. My father has a tab on the bar, so free drinks..."  
Pansy rambled on and on, bragging about her connections and dropping names like they were 

hot. Collective 'oohs' and 'ahs' and squeals of delight were coming from the group whenever it was necessary in the conversation. Hermione blocked the conversation out, dazing off.

The beat was pulsing so loud, that you could hear it down the street. This was Friday night, and everyone had crowded into Alchemy, gyrating to the blaring techno music. Red, purple, and strobe lights flickered on and off as the dance floor moved as an orgy of sweaty bodies. Luna had had no problems getting in. She was rich enough and looked sexy as hell. The guard did a double take as she walked in. Harry had made her buy clothing and did her hair and make up, practically confirming Luna's suspicion of Harry's sexuality. With a navy blue sparkled tank top that had a very low draping back and jeans, she felt every inch as sexy as she looked. Her confidence filled her walk and she knew she was getting glances from men (and some girls). Her hair was pulled up in a pony, with a little piece on top that popped up.

She had yet to physically find Hermione, but knew she would be in either the corner that was roped off for the party, or on the floor. As Luna danced her way through the crowd, she eventually spotted the girl in her red halter, dancing with two guys. Her heart flared with what could only be described as pure jealousy. Hermione had yet to see her, and she stalked lover to the dancing girl but caught the eye of a petite Asian female who winked at her. Seeing a possibility, Luna made her way over to the girl making sure she was still in Hermione's field of vision, and began to grind with the girl. The Asian was very pretty, and a great dancer, but Luna was distracted with sneaking glances toward her friend. At some point, Hermione's eyes flickered over and saw Luna dancing with another girl. Her heart gave a clench that she passed off as residual sadness for screwing up earlier, and she broke away from the guys to walk over. Luna caught her eyes and the blond girl gave her a wink. Hermione came up behind her and began to dance in rhythm with her hips as they swayed with the Asian girl's. Luna turned her attention to Hermione, and the petite brunette moved away sensing the Luna had found a new partner. Hermione, who had previously been behind Luna, had been maneuvered so that Luna was grinding her hips into her ass. Not really realizing it, Luna placed her hands on Hermione's hips to pull her closer. Hermione could feel the heat rushing through her body as they gyrated in perfect harmony. She could feel Luna's quickly beating pulse pounding in her head as they got closer. Luna was completely entranced by the girl whose scent was unbearably amazing when she unconsciously let her lips graze against Hermione's neck. The brunette let a little sigh escape her as she turned around to face Luna, and rubbed her nose against the blonde's neck. Hermione could literally taste Luna's sweet pulse, and was so overwhelmed by the sudden desire to feed that she didn't notice the sharp prick of pain that pushed through her gums or her tongue, which flicked out to taste the jugular. Luna couldn't believe this was happening. The pit of her stomach tightened at the slick tongue traced a line on her neck. Then Hermione found her mouth attached on Luna's neck, sucking on the vein as her teeth sharply grazed the flesh. It was the pain that shocked Luna out of her reverie to realize that something was off.

As Luna pushed Hermione back, she saw the dazed hunger evident in her eyes as her pink tongue licked the red liquid of her stained lips. Now fear tightened her stomach, her natural instinct to flee screamed at her. Slowly, Luna raised her hand to her neck and touched the scratch. Her hand drew back, a thin trail of blood smeared on her hand. Hermione's still unfocused eyes flickered to Luna's bloodied fingers, and blindingly quick grabbed the hand and began to lap up the liquid. Luna's hand recoiled instinctively, slightly freaked out and highly aroused, but Hermione's grip was too strong. She was beginning to panic and she pushed back harder desperately.

"Hermione, stop.."

Her voice was strained and weak as it was drowned out by the noise all around, but Hermione seemed to realize something was wrong. She shoved Luna back, a horrified look on her face. Luna could barely think as the brunette ran quickly into the crowd.

Hermione almost ran over a girl as she dashed into the bathroom. Her heart was pounding, and a red haze had come across her vision.

_Hungry_

She couldn't think, all she feel was an ache so intense, her stomach was literally torn in two. Thankfully no one was in the bathroom, it was all she could do not to lunge at all the delicious smelling humans. Wait, delicious smelling..? What was going on?

_Hungry_

She could feel every hair on her body stand straight as she stumbled her way into a stall. Trying to take deep breaths, she leaned up against the cold metal door, her skin drinking in it's soothing cool. Her heart, already pounding, flared in panic when someone entered the bathroom. She didn't want to get caught like this, especially when she had no idea what was happening. She held her breath when the person walked closer to her stall, her nose flaring at the scent that wafted around her.

_Family_  


A sharp knocking came from outside her stall door and the voice called through,

"Hermione, is that you? What happened? You can be such a drama queen sometimes, running in here all dramatic-like. Open the door."

Hermione slid the lock out of its slot as she closed her eyes and opened the door.

It sounded like Pansy sniffed the air before she said smugly,

"Oh I see," Only Pansy could make three words sound so trivial. "You've got the blood lust, eh?"

Hermione opened her eyes and tried to concentrate, "The what?"

"Blood lust. Your mother hasn't told you anything? Jeez."

"What?!" she said a bit louder, frustrated. The only explanation that would fit what she was experiencing was vampirism. But that's crazy, no way. She hadn't even been bitten recently.

"You're a vampire," she paused for effect, "Well, beginning to turn into one."

Apparently, Pansy was crazy.

"Stop looking at me like that. Hermione, it's not like your special or anything. Most of the kids who attend Hogwarts are Blessed."

"Blessed."

"Is there an echo in here? Yes, Blessed. Once your vamp genes start to kick in, you're considered Blessed. Not all who get Blessed live, there are a few who are too weak for the change," Pansy sniffed again. "You don't have anything to worry about, you're practically immune from it. Almost all of the Granger line have lived."

"Almost?"

"Shit happens, it's a fact of life."

"Are you serious? You're crazy. Nothing you are saying is making sense."

"No, you're just being stupid. I'm sure something weird has been happening to you?"

Hermione stayed silent. Vampirism would explain the raw steaks in the middle of the night and 

the never satiated hunger. At the thought of meat, the red haze started filtering its way through her vision. The pain came back, and her body began trembling. She fell to her knees and clutched her head. A worried look came across Pansy's face. Her first bought with blood lust was almost uncontrollable, but never was it this bad. Normally she wouldn't be so nice but this seemed serious. Not wanting to ruin her new 1000 jeans by kneeling on the bathroom floor, she bent over and grabbed Hermione's arms and pulled her up.

"Get up, woman! Be thankfully I'm here to help. We need to find you fresh meat. Come with me, and don't try to get away. It'd be pointless with my strength."

Hermione just nodded dumbly and let herself be dragged out of the stall and back into the club. The sudden increase of scent almost knocked Hermione out. She could smell every human in the building, the body odor, the stench of liquor and beer. She could smell couples arousal in dark corners. Her stomach reeled, she barely registered Pansy's arm still clutching hers.

Pansy swiftly cut her way through the crowd to the corner where the party table was. She was running out of time, she could smell Hermione's confusion and how it was quickly fading. Her feeding instincts would soon kick in and she would be uncontrollable. She dropped Hermione in a dark booth and began scanning the group. As soon as she saw the human she'd brought as a potential snack, she waved him over with an inviting wink. No doubt thinking a quickie was about occur, he practically tripped on himself trying to get over to the booth quickly. A flash of annoyance crossed Pansy's face, but she hid it as he sat down on the other side of the semi-circular booth. Hermione's head perked up at the scent of human so close. Pansy got up and walked over to the side where the man was, successfully putting him in between her and the hungry girl.

"Hey handsome, I need you to do me a favor." She placed her hand directly on his crotch, and laced her words with seduction as she pressed herself closer.

"Mmmhhhd?" was all he replied as her nose and lips gently caressed his cheek bone up to his ear. Her tongue flicked out before she said, "Enjoy.."

Her canines elongated and she bit into his earlobe, letting the venom in her fangs sedate him. Hermione smelt the blood, and pounced on the man, working purely on adrenaline and instincts. She could feel her fangs emerge and suddenly bit into his pulsing jugular.

Warm liquid gushed into her mouth, and she was in heaven. Like silk down her throat, she gulped it down. She straddled his hips to get a better grip, and continued feeding. Pansy moved away to let Hermione straddle the man and deepen her hold on him. Feeding, Pansy knew, was a very sexual experience for both parties. She moved slightly away, giving herself space from the 

blood. This was Hermione's meal, not hers.

Hermione could feel his hard erection pressing into her crotch as she rolled her her hips into his. The blood was flowing even stronger now, and she lapped up the liquid ecstasy as quickly as she could. She had never felt this kind of extreme passion before, and she wanted more. The flow had begun to slow down and Hermione sucked harder, struggling hard to keep up the high.

Pansy, however noticed the man's now white face and laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder. She jerked the girl out of her reverie, and out of the man's neck. She bared her fangs at Pansy with a hiss, but Pansy brushed it off.

"Oh stop. You don't want to kill him do you?"

The word 'kill' seemed to bring Hermione back to reality as she realized what just happened. She raised two fingers to her lips and they wiped away slick with blood. Pansy stood up and grabbed the other girls arm forcefully.

"Come with me to the bathroom, will you?"

"But.. What about.." Hermione trailed off, waving her hand at the barely conscious man. Pansy just 'pffted' and dragged Hermione into the bathroom.

"Don't worry about him, they will just think he OD-ed on some drug and put him in the Clinic."

The Clinic was the room where the club stashed all of the druggies and lushes from public eye. It was a savior for party-hardy celebrities or other people who would have a lot to loose by being found drooling on themselves.

Pansy set her Gucci bag down on the counter and began to search for her lip gloss. Hermione inspected herself in the mirror. She felt so different, yet looked the same. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparkled, but nothing else was out of the ordinary. So what changed?  


"Okay, so maybe you aren't as crazy as I thought. Whats happening to me?"

Pansy rolled her eyes, "I already explained, blood lust. When you are born as a vampire, half of your genetics are human, the other half are vampire. You stay human until your body has almost fully matured, and that's when the vamp part begins to take over. The human cells fight the change, which means the vampire cells need more energy to take them over. The blood lust occurs when your body needs energy, and it's not getting it. Or when highly aroused. Something to do with primal instincts. Either way, you should be lucky I was there. You would have died if you didn't get blood. Or you would have killed whoever it was you fed on."

Hermione pushed up her lips to examine her canines. She rubbed a finger on them but quickly jerked it back. Sharper than a razor, her tooth cut through her skin easy. As she licked away the blood, she saw that the cut was already healed.

"So this is genetic? Why the hell wasn't I informed? I could've killed-" Hermione stumbled over Luna's name, "Someone tonight!"

Luna. What was Hermione going to tell her? Why did she get that close in the first place? Was it the blood lust? And why was she so turned on?

Pansy snorted, "How the hell should I know? You might wanna take that up with your mom."

Hermione nodded and asked, "Who else are... Vampires?"

Pansy's eyes fluttered as she touched up her mascara. "Well, the Weasley's, your family, mine, the Malfoy's, it's more than you'd expect. We bloodsuckers aren't as uncommon as you might think. Well," she finished her primping, "Let's go dance, shall we?"

A/N:

It's remarkable how little Hermione/Luna fics there are! Just like Granger/Malfoy, Luna and her are basically opposites. Logic vs. Imagination. Ah, well. :D Oh and if people can't tell, the names of the chapters will rarely have to do with the story. I just pick things I like. Like right now, I'm watching The Lost Boys and Kiefer is a hottie!


End file.
